The "International Conference on Health Policy Research (ICHPR): Methodological Issues in Health Services and Outcomes Research," is a scientific conference that focuses on the interface between research methodology and health policy. ICHPR provides a forum for discussing research needs and solutions to methodological challenges in health services research. Its specific aim is to create an interface for methodologists and sophisticated health service researchers to exchange and build upon ideas. The conference is sponsored by the Health Policy Statistics Section (HPSS) of the American Statistical Association. The Invited program will cover the following technical areas: hierarchical models, longitudinal data, assessing quality of care, provider profiling, privacy and data security, and cost-effectiveness analysis. The contributed program will include similar topics as well as other areas such as causal inference, risk adjustment, decision-making and techniques for inferring disparities. The techniques will be illustrated across a variety of substantive areas including but not limited to cardiovascular disease and cancer. Funding will be used to help offset some of the conference costs, and reduce the financial barrier to facilitate broader participation in the conference. Detailed information is available at http://www.amstatonline.org/sections/hpss/ichpr.htm